


The Undone and The Divine

by sisterxmorphine



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Altar sex because why not, F/M, Shameless Smut, This is my first smut work I’m posting don’t attack me, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterxmorphine/pseuds/sisterxmorphine
Summary: “Such selfish prayers, I can’t get enough.”A young Catholic nun finds herself plagued with sinful thoughts. She tries to find a way to cleanse her mind, but meets the source of her lust.





	The Undone and The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this while listening to Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine. I used Google Translate for the Italian so I hope everything is accurate. Enjoy!

The young sister had stepped into the chapel and found it was empty. She was thankful, needing the time alone. She needed to clear her mind, to clear away the hellish thoughts that plagued her. As of late she found herself enraptured by powerful, sinful dreams and thoughts. Her purity felt threatened, but she refused to fully give into the temptations that haunted her. Every night she dreamt of wicked and wild encounters with someone she did not know. When she would wake their eyes, gaze locked into her, would be burnt into her memory, but they couldn’t be real.

 

Her feet carried her down the center aisle and past many pews until she stopped at the front. She genuflected before taking a seat in the pew next to her. The nun clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, forcing herself into a prayer. She sat for what felt like forever trying to ask god to rid her of such sinful thoughts. She felt unclean, wanting to be cleansed and freed of this mortal flaw.

 

A hand crept upon her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise and fright. She thought that another sister had come to collect her or something but found herself to be wrong when she turned to face the person. She looked into the eyes she had dreamt of so many times before. One green eye and one pale stared into her own, finding their way into her untainted soul. She gasped, but was unable to do much more.  _ I must be dreaming, _ she thought to herself. He wore a black cassock and a biretta upon his mousy hair, leather gloves covered his hands. He had a strange presence to him, almost frightening to her.

 

“Hello, sir…” She softly spoke, greeting him as she would any stranger and acting as if she had never seen his face before. The young woman had no memory of ever meeting him in real life, so it made her dreams even stranger. Perhaps he was special, but why would her mind present him in such salacious ways?

 

“Sister,” the man began, his eyes still piercing into her as he spoke, “it’s time we finally met.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Call me Cardinal. Cardinal Copia. I am the one that offers you…  _ freedom.” _

 

_ “ _ From what? I’m perfectly fine here.”

 

“Then why do you dream of something more? Cry out in the night for something better than this?”

 

“How do you know that?” The nun pulled away from him, standing before him, her expression showing that he had struck a nerve. Those dreams were a secret, and they meant absolutely nothing.  _ Or did they? _

 

“I know many things. The gift of deep knowledge has been granted to me. You can see beyond what is here, what lies this place feeds you.”

 

“I’m fine where I am! You need to leave.”

 

“Is that what you really feel, or is that what you’re told to feel? Beyond your lust I know there’s a pain within you. It can be healed, little one.”

 

She was silent because he had been right. She never felt she found her place here, she did not belong at all.

 

“Where do I go from here?” She spoke after some time, fighting her thoughts within her head. 

 

“To a place of delight, freedom,  _ darkness.”  _ The man said, letting that last part intimidate her.

 

“Something is telling me to stay, but something is telling me…” she paused, her words trailing off. Everything within her was telling her to go with him and trust him. Somehow she knew she should, that she had to. The feeling in her heart amongst elsewhere in her body. Her dreams meant  _ something _ and she felt she couldn’t let this slip away. Maybe she was weak, but it was time to succumb.

 

“Listen to your heart, don’t deny it what it desires.” The man said as he held his hand out to her. She was hesitant but she raised her hand and let it gently fall into his. She felt as if she had no control over herself now, as if lust completely took the reigns.

 

Copia pulled her body close to his, his hands wrapping around her waist as his lips pressed into her. The kiss started gentle before erupting into a rough passion. She had never done this, she didn’t know what to do besides follow her instinct. The sister’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed each other hungrily. She felt her arousal start to build in a wet heat between her legs. Her enjoyment caused moans to be muffled in the kiss, and he took notice as he pulled away with a smirk.

 

“ _ Che bella.”  _ The man said before he quickly kissed her once more before sliding his hands to her thighs and raised her up. She felt his erection pressing into her, making her hot arousal grow. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to the altar where he would set her down. 

 

His gloved hands ran up her thighs and to her hips before reaching her breasts. He cupped her breasts before rubbing and teasing them through her habit, drawing a whine from her. She had never done this with anyone at all, always staying “pure” for what may come in the future. 

 

“ _ Please…” _ her voice sounded hoarse and riddled with need. She felt so desperate and so anxious but she wanted him badly. All those night of seeing him in her dreams and letting him haunt her thoughts were going to finally pay off. It felt unreal, especially as he was going to “defile” her in such a sacred place. But it felt good, and even though it was blasphemous it felt right for her. Maybe she found her true path, something darker and more…  _ freeing. _

 

“Please,  _ what?” _ Copia stared into her eyes as he mocked her, it truly intimidated her.

 

“Please… I need this.” She whined again, her hands running up and down his chest and torso. 

 

“Such a  _ filthy _ whore. Of course you want this, here in this chapel to your god. You defy him for my touch,” his hand started to creep beneath her robes and to her core. Copia’s fingers teased her over the wet fabric of her panties. “A sin, giving into such carnal pleasures. Very admirable.”

 

He teased her more making her start to grind against him as his fingers danced between her thighs. Then he pulled his hand away, making her groan in disappointment. Copia began to undress her, removing her robes and undergarments but leaving on her coif and veil and her precious rosary beads.

 

The young woman felt chills across her now nude body, feeling the innocent and embarrassed need to shield her body from his mismatched eyes.

 

“ _ Tesoro,  _ there is no need to hide such beauty. It should be revelled in like a work of art. You should not feel shame.” Copia whispered to her as he leaned in, pressing soft kisses to her neck. He drew a gasp from her as he snuck in gentle bites to her skin. His gloved hands rested on her thighs, rubbing them as he continued to pepper her neck with affection.

 

Soon his hand found his way between her folds, surprising her with two fingers sliding into her. She closed her eyes as his thrusted his fingers slowly, his thumb pressing against her clit. She began to rock her hips, feeling his digits push deep inside her.

 

“ _ How adorable, you virgin whores are so needy.”  _ He growled with amusement as she came undone with his touch. She let her body relax, laying back as he kept a steady pace with his fingers. Copia’s free hand reached to her breast and left his fingers glide over her hardened nipple. He took it between his fingers, tugging a little to make her whimper.

 

“ _ Please…” _ He made her beg again.

 

“Please fuck you, you mean? That game of innocence doesn’t work with me. After all you were the one dreaming me, remember? Such lewd,  _ unholy _ dreams from some ‘innocent’ little nun.” He said as he removed his fingers from her breast and from within her. Copia undid himself by opening his cassock, taking his cock into his hand as he lined himself up with her entrance. “Since you like to beg for so much, beg for my cock…”

 

“Fuck me, please. Please, Cardinal. I need it…” she felt so  _ dirty _ for this, but it felt so pleasing especially when he obliged and buried himself within her.

 

The young woman felt him fill her, gripping onto his arms as she adjusted to him. He wasted no time, slowly and steadily thrusting into her as he smirked, enjoying her reactions. She couldn’t keep quiet, moaning and whining as he defiled her in the house of god. Maybe she was to be damned to hell, but it would be worth it.

 

Copia leaned in, kissing and biting her neck only this time adding roughness. He moaned into her skin, loving the way she felt around him.

 

“This is what you could have, always, little one.” His voice was deep and sultry as he whispered into her ear. His hands felt her body, his hips moving faster. Soon his lips made his way to her breasts, kissing between them as he held her in place with her back slightly arched. His lips wrapped around in nipple, sucking lightly and causing her to mumble curses in pleasure as he did this.

 

Copia sped his hips more, feeling closer and closer to his climax. But he wouldn’t let himself go until she got her pleasure.

 

A gloved hand of his lowered to her wetness, rubbing at her clit quickly.

 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ She cried out, feeling herself reaching her edge. Her legs tightened around his torso as her breathing picked up, her chest moving fast as she was climbing to her orgasm.

 

“So sinful, it’s beautiful.” Copia chuckled some at her enthusiasm. “Just let yourself go,  _ give in to the pleasure.” _

 

It didn’t take much longer for her to orgasm, pulling him along for the climax. He didn’t have time to pull out as she made him cum quickly, filling her with his seed.

_ It was magical to finish together, as it should be, _ Copia thought.

 

It took her some time to come down from her highs, enjoying the euphoric feeling. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she lay upon the altar. Copia peppered her skin with gentle kisses as she returned to a normal state.

 

“You could have  _ everything _ you desire if you only leave with me.” He said as he looked down into her eyes, a hand raising to slide between her breasts. “Every single thing your precious heart desires. Will you?”

 

It didn’t take her much time to think it over. Maybe it was lust that still hadn’t been quelled, or simply the way things were meant to be.

 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes or mischaracterization, I was working kinda fast. This was my first real smut, go easy on me. Hope it was okay, though!


End file.
